Behind Your Evilness
by changkyuproject16
Summary: Karena di setiap kejahilanku terselip rasa cinta yang begitu besar/ChangKyu/5th Entry for ChangKyu Project 2016 #FebruaryWithChangkyu


_Karna disetiap kejahilanku terselip rasa cinta yang begitu besar..._

* * *

 **\- Behind Your Evilness -**

* * *

 **Pairing : ChangKyu**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Comedy - Drama Fiction**

 **Disclaimer : Cast belong to God, Parents and Families, and Fans.**

 **Story belongs to Me, NO PLAGIAT!**

 **If you Don't like ChangKyu or Boys Love or even My Story, just make your Own story ... If you can't do it, just shut up your shitty mouth and GO AWAY!**

 **Sorry for typo and another mistake... dan judul yang tidak sesuai mungkin... Sorry!**

 **.**

 **Hope You Like It**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **I TOLD YOU**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^-^**

.

.

.

* * *

Semuanya dimulai pada hari itu, awal pagi menyenangkan di minggu yang cerah. Dimana keluarga kecil Jung Yunho, Jaejoong serta buah hati mereka, Changmin pergi mengunjungi sahabat lama.

Kau tau apa yang tidak disuka Changmin dari para orang dewasa? Mereka selalu mudah sibuk dengan kegiatan yang sejujurnya tidak penting. Mengobrol dalam waktu bermenit-menit tanpa pokok pembahasan yang jelas, mengabaikan makhluk tak berdaya seperti dirinya ditengah-tengah ketidaktahuannya akan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jujur saja, Changmin benci di posisi ini.

"Ya... hahaha tentu saja aku-"

"Ahjumma..."

"Eh, ada apa bocah manis?"

"Aku bukan bocah, umurku sudah tujuh tahun, Chullie jumma,"

Changmin merutuk tak jelas, pout samar pada bibir kecilnya membuat Jaejoong sang Umma tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Ada yang bisa kubantu Changmin? Atau kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Bukankah ahjumma punya anak laki-laki? Dimana dia? Tidak bisakah aku bermain saja dengannya?"

Heechul mengangguk pasti, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Dia ada dikamarnya," jawabnya pada Changmin, lalu mengalihkan atensinya untuk sejenak pada Jaejoong, "Sedang merajuk padaku dan Hannie untuk dibelikan kaset game terbaru... ahh, anak itu benar-benar. Ck!"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tertawa renyah, "Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Changmin, dia juga-"

"Umma!"

"-Ya Min?"

"Bisakah tidak membuka aibku?"

"Hahaha... maafkan umma, sekarang pergilah temui Kyuhyun dan ajaklah bermain."

"Baik!"

Merasa sudah mendapatkan izin, Changmin memilih meninggalkan ruangan itu, berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Mengabaikan sang Umma yang sepertinya masih asik mengobrol membocorkan semua kelakuannya. Dasar orang dewasa! Benar-benar memilih topik yang buruk untuk dibicarakan.

Pintu kayu berwarna biru langit dengan hiasan gantung seekor beruang pecinta madu yang dikenalnya adalah hal yang pertama kali dilihat Changmin saat ia menginjakkan kakinya pada anak tangga teratas.

Tanpa fikir panjang Changmin bergegas menuju pintu yang diyakininya sebagai kamar yang ditujunya, meskipun masih ada satu pintu lagi berwarna coklat tak jauh dari tangga. Tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa pintu biru itu adalah tujuannya.

Dengan sopan bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu mengetuk pintu didepannya, yang tanpa menunggu sepersekian detik untuk mendapatkan balasan dari sang pemilik didalam sana.

"Jangan masuk!"

"Eh?"

Segaris tanda bingung muncul dikepala Changmin. Bocah itu merasa tak percaya bercampur kesal akan suara dari sosok didalam sana. Ia sudah lelah -jika Changmin diizinkan berlebihan- mencari kamar ini, dan sekarang ia dilarang masuk, apa-apaan itu?

Ceklek!

Pintu itu terbuka dan Changmin mencoba masuk tanpa persetujuan. Biar saja, ia tidak perduli. Tidak mungkin bagi Changmin kembali kebawah dan menjadi pendengar dari pembicaraan orang dewasa yang menyebalkan, jadi ia menerobos begitu saja pintu kamar milik Kyuhyun yang untungnya tidak dikunci.

"Kenapa Min tidak boleh masuk?" tanyanya setelah itu, membuat bocah lainnya terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan segelas susu ditangannya.

"Yaa! Siapa kau?!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal. Memaksa Changmin keluar dari kamarnya sangatlah sulit. Lalu lihat apa yang bocah itu lakukan? Berbaring dikasurnya sembari memakan kue coklat miliknya dengan asik, membuat tempat tidurnya kotor saja.

"Kau! Makan kue itu dilantai! Remahmu bisa mendatangkan semut!"

Kyuhyun berteriak keras dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkannya dipinggang, mengeluarkan semua emosinya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Yup! Mari tunjukan pada bocah penyusup ini siapa boss-nya.

Namun bukan Changmin namanya kalau semudah itu takut. Wajah menggemaskan yang mencoba terlihat garang itu malah membuatnya tertawa penuh mengejek, "Heh, kau takut semut?"

Ditatap seperti itu tentu Kyuhyun semakin bertambah kesal, apalagi pertanyaan yang jelas sekali meledeknya.

"A-apa? Aku tidak bilang seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu diam saja.. ah, kau mau kue coklat ini? Kalau tidak biar aku yang habiskan."

Argh! Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya tak tahan, rasa panas dikepalanya sudah diambang batas, rasanya ingin meremas-remas bocah yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Changmin itu menjadi partikel kecil dan membuangnya bersama remahan coklat.

"Aku tidaaak mauuu! Turun se-ka-rang!"

Brugh!

Entah kekuatan dari mana, dalam sekali dorongan, Kyuhyun mampu menjatuhkan Changmin dari tempat tidur nyamannya. Ia gantian tersenyum mengejek, menjulurkan lidahnya puas akan apa yang baru saja dilakukan.

"Ya! Kau-"

Dengan mengelus pantatnya yang terasa nyeri kini gantian Changmin yang menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun. Bocah Kyu itu berani sekali menjatuhkannya dari tempat tidur.

"Huh, sakit heh? Menangis saja dan kembalilah pada ibumu!"

"KAU-!

Brugh brak brugh brak brak!

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau mendengar sesuatu dari lantai atas?"

Jaejoong bahkan sampai berdiri dari duduknya saat mendengar kegaduhan luar biasa dari lantai atas. Melirik khawatir pada anak tangga, ahh~ ia sangat takut jika Changmin membuat masalah.

Heechul yang merasa jengah pun akhirnya ikut berdiri.

"Mungkin itu Kyu dan Changmin. Semoga mereka tidak menghanc-"

"EOMMA~!

"-curkan..."

Eh…

Kyuhyun berlari dengan sangat kencang bahkan mengabaikan teriakan Heechul yang menyuruhnya berhati-hati turun dari tangga. Tangisan yang juga sama kencangnya mengalun keras disertai isakan menyayat hati, mau tak mau Heechul, Jaejoong, Hangeng serta Yunho yang asik mengobrol pun terfokus pada anak pertama keluarga Cho itu.

"Ada apa heum?"

Heechul mendudukkan Kyuhyun dipangkuannya, mengambil selembar tisu diatas meja dan menggunakannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata dipipi anaknya.

Tap tap tap

"Umma~!"

Kini semuanya menengok kearah bocah kecil yang turun perlahan dari lantai atas. Kaki kecilnya berjalan pelan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Minnie, apa kau yang membuat Kyu menangis?" Jaejoong menjeda pertanyaannya, berlutut menyamakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang anak sebelum kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Ada apa heum?"

"Dia memukul wajahku dengan bantal lebih dulu. Min hanya membalas," ucap Changmin takut, wajahnya menunduk dalam. Ia sangat takut kalau Eomma-nya marah dan kembali mengurangi jatah makannya, Changmin tidak akan kuat dengan hukuman seperti itu.

"Itu karna kau melempar kue coklat kearahku hiks hiks.." suara Kyuhyun mengaung ditengah tangisnya.

Changmin mendelik, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak menjatuhkanku dari tempat tidur! Dasar cengeng!"

"Minnie, sudah…" Jaejoong kembali menengahi keduanya.

"Kau membuat kasurku berantakan dengan remah kue-mu! Dan aku tidak cengeng! Kau yang cengeng!"

"Kau yang sedang menangis! Dasar cengeng!"

"Itu karena kau, huks... dasar jelek, huks..."

"Ya! Kau-"

"Jung Changmin, hentikan!"

Changmin menoleh kearah Appa-nya yang baru saja bersuara. Lagi, rasa takut menyergap bocah kecil itu hingga tanpa sadar air mata akhirnya juga jatuh di pipi Changmin. Jaejoong lantas memeluk buah hatinya itu untuk menenangkan, sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan Heechul pada Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Minnie tidak salah appa.. hiks.. E-eomma~ hiks.. bukan salah Minnie..."

"Ini juga bukan salah Kyu hiks hiks.. Eomma~ Appa~ hiks.."

Hangeng menghela nafasnya, memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang lupakan semuanya. Kalian berdua, saling minta maaf dan berpelukan."

"TIDAK MAU!"

Dan tentu masalahnya tidak semudah itu untuk menenangkan duo evil yang sama-sama keras kepala, ya kan?

.

.

.

Siang itu udara terasa begitu panas, rasanya sudah seperti berjalan diatas sebuah panggangan kue. Keluhan kesal bocah dengan _nametag_ Kyuhyun semakin membuat bocah lainnya yang bernama Changmin jengah. Tidak bisakah laki-laki pendek itu hanya diam dan menyimpan tenaga. Jarak dari sekolah kerumah masih cukup jauh, karena ini musim panas semua orang berebut sengit menaiki _subway_ meski jarak tempuh mereka sebatas kedipan mata, hal yang terus saja didumel Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Mereka berdua memilih berjalan kaki karena sejak tadi _subway_ yang hendak mereka naiki selalu saja terisi penuh.

"Hey, Tiang... kau masih punya minum tidak?"

Mata bambi Changmin menyipit kesal, meski begitu ia lebih memilih mengabaikan. Huh, jelas sekali Tiang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah dirinya. Sialan sekali bocah itu, mencoba memancing kemarahannya, heh?

"Ya! Kau tuli? Aku lelah! Aku haus!"

Changmin menghela nafasnya, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, menyabarkan diri pada sosok menyebalkan Kyuhyun. Pada akhinya ia merasa kasihan juga, bagaimanapun berjalan kaki adalah idenya. Jadi Changmin memilih menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu Kyuhyun yang berjalan lemas sekitar empat langkah dibelakang. "Air minumku juga sudah habis. Makanya, kau jangan banyak bicara, itu akan membuatmu lebih haus."

"Tapi aku haus sekarang…"

"Mau beli minumpun tidak bisa, tidak ada orang yang berjualan disini, Kyu. Kau ini, ck... cepatlah!"

"Changmin, aku lelah~"

Suara rengekan Kyuhyun kembali memenuhi telinga Changmin. Bocah sekolah dasar itu lagi-lagi harus menahan kesalnya.

"Ini sudah dekat, kuatkan saja dirimu lagi,"

"Changmin!"

"APA?!"

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia cukup terkejut dengan Changmin yang membentaknya, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa bocah seumurannya itu bisa terlihat menyeramkan seperti ini, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berjongkok dipinggir jalan dan mulai menangis.

"Hiks... hikss... aku tidak kuat berjalan lagi.. hiks.."

Haah~ sabar Min... sabar...

Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih menangis, Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat bocah ini diam. Namun hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan Changmin adalah berjongkok memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah, aku akan menggendongmu,"

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya melihat punggung Changmin di depannya dan wajah bocah tiang itu yang menatapnya dengan malas. Changmin tengah berlutut di depan Kyuhyun sekarang, bersiap menerima beban seberat Kyuhyun yang akan menaiki punggungnya.

"Ya, jadi cepatlah sebelum aku berubah fikiran,"

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia bangkit dari aksi jongkoknya dan bergegas menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas punggung Changmin, membiarkan bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menggendong tubuhnya.

"Ugh.. kau berat!" komentar Changmin.

"Hehe.. rasakan!"

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf lalu setelahnya berterima kasih,"

"Itu akan membuatmu besar kepala!"

"Apa-apaan itu? Yasudah, turun dari punggungku!"

"Tidak mau! Ayo jalan, Changmin,"

Sulit memang kalau harus menjaga bayi. Apalagi bayi sebesar Kyuhyun, ditambah juga sifat menyebalkannya yang membuat Changmin ingin menenggelamkan bocah manis ini ke Sungai Han.

Tunggu- Changmin bilang apa tadi tentang Kyuhyun? Bocah manis?

Ha-ha-ha astaga... cuaca panas benar-benar merusak otak.

.

.

.

Dalam damai wajah manis itu bergumam, mengerang pelan, bahkan meracau tidak jelas. Membuat satu orang yang nampak setengah berbaring pada posisinya di atas tempat tidur menarik sudut bibirnya menahan tawa. Ahh, betapa Kyuhyun terlihat seribu kali lebih menggemaskan saat tidur. Tidak ada yang meragukan itu, karena kau tidak akan melihat wajah malaikat ini saat sosok itu terbangun. Wajah damai seorang bayi yang begitu dipujanya. Andai mengingat bagaimana mereka kecil dulu, tidak pernah terfikirkan bahwa semua kebahagian yang dimilikinya sekarang adalah dari bocah manis yang selalu membuatnya naik darah.

"Kyu~ Kyu~"

Telunjuk Changmin menusuk-nusuk pelan bibir _kissable_ kesukaannya. Bibir manis yang sudah lama ingin dirasanya, sayang sekali perjanjian bodoh diantara mereka dan para orang dewasa hanya membolehkan sebatas kecupan. Padahal Changmin ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana jika daging tak bertulang miliknya dan milik Kyuhyun saling bergelut, atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Pasti menyenangkan.

Dilain pihak, merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, dengan kesadaran yang masih diambang batas Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Mendesis kesal melihat wajah tersenyum Changmin. Apa laki-laki itu tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sangat mengantuk, karena menemani Changmin bermain game sampai larut, Ia jadi harus tidur lebih malam dari biasanya, dan sekarang ia benar-benar butuh tidur.

Namun, bukan Changmin namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja membangunkan bayi besar yang kini menjadi tanggungjawabnya. Lagi, jari telunjuk milik Changmin bergerak menelusuri wajah manis kekasihnya. Dimulai dari hidung hingga bibir milik Kyuhyun. Untuk sesaat fikiran Changmin berpusat pada belahan menggoda itu, apa rasanya jika jari-jarinya berada didalam mulut Kyuhyun? Membiarkan pemuda itu menghisapnya seperti lolipop. Ahhhh...

Tanpa sadar Changmin meneguk ludahnya sendiri, memikirkan bagaimana rongga hangat itu bermain-main dengan jari-jarinya. Akan tetapi, niatnya untuk memasukan jari telunjuknya lebih kedalam mulut Kyuhyun berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan. Bukan hisapan-hisapan sensual yang didapatkannya melainkan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang menggigit jari miliknya.

"Aarrgh KYU!"

Changmin berteriak kencang, menarik paksa jarinya dari dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan mengibaskannya.

Sial! Sakit sekali!

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menjulurkan lidahnya meledek. Bukan salahnya, siapa suruh jari jelek itu menganggu tidurnya, bahkan berani sekali masuk kedalam mulutnya. Biar saja kesakitan, memangnya Kyuhyun perdu-.

"Ah, Kyu.. jariku patah."

-tunggu, apa?

"Awwhhh..."

Lantas Kyuhyun bergegas bangun dari tidurnya. Bagaimanapun ia takut jika jari Changmin benar-benar terluka. Ahh, ini salahnya.

"C-changmin..."

"Ini.. sakit.."

Changmin mengerang, menyembunyikan jari telunjuknya dengan cara menggenggamnya dengan erat, memastikan bahwa aktingnya terlihat sempurna.

Akting?

Tentu saja.

Bukan berarti Changmin tidak kesakitan, jujur saja gigitan Kyuhyun benar-benar terasa menembus tulang, tapi tidak sampai mematahkan. Changmin hanya mau mengerjai si pelaku yang kini tampak kebakaran jenggot karena merasa bersalah.

"Biar aku lihat,"

"Awhh.. aish, jangan menariknya, ini sakit!"

"Changmin, maafkan aku... changmin.. hiks.. biar aku lihat... hiks... maaf,"

Changmin yang mendengar isakan dari Kyuhyunpun tak sanggup lagi untuk mengerjai kekasihnya itu. Dasar cengeng, bodoh, mudah sekali ditipu seperti ini. Merasa menyerah untuk tidak mengerjai Kyuhyun lebih jauh, jadinya Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil alih jarinya dan meniupnya dengan pelan. _See_ , tidak terjadi apapun pada jari telunjuk Changmin, hanya ada jejak sayang dari gigi Kyuhyun yang membuat sekitarnya tampak memerah.

Fiuhh~ fiuuhh~

"Apa ini masih sakit?" Kyuhyun bertanya, sesekali kembali meniup jari telunjuk Changmin.

"Ya, kau harus menghisapnya agar cepat sembuh."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, cepat lakukan."

Kyuhyun menurut saja, dan Changmin sudah diambang batas rasa senangnya, hingga pada akhirnya-

Greekkk!

"AAAAWWWWHHHH...!"

-Kyuhyun kembali meninggalkan jejak giginya yang lain pada jari telunjuk Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Awhhhh...!"

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh membohongiku, kau fikir aku sebodoh itu, dasar bodoh, mesum! Sudahlah, aku mau mandi,"

"Ya! Kyu! Bagaimana dengan jariku?!"

"HISAP SAJA SENDIRI!"

Dan hanya itu akhir dari perbincangan mereka. Teriakan Kyuhyun yang mengumpat setelahnya teredam oleh pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan kencang. Changmin menghela nafasnya berat. Benar, bodoh sekali ia berani membodohi Kyuhyun. Ia lupa jika laki-laki itu sama jahil dengan dirinya. Pagi yang buruk...

... juga menyakitkan...

"KAU MENYEBALKAN, KYU!"

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU CHANGMIN!"

...namun penuh dengan hal manis kalau kau bisa melihatnya.

 _Karena disetiap kejahilan yang kulakukan, terselip rasa cinta yang begitu besar. – Kyuhyun_

Hahaha…

.

.

 **The End**

With Love,

\- Find Who Am I! -

* * *

 **changkyuproject16 :** Salute! This is another entry for changkyu project 2016, we're very sorry for the delay. So, as what we've promised to our lovely readers here's the list of Authors which already submitted their fanfiction to us:

 **SNCKS**

 **Little Dark Wolf 99**

 **Puput_257**

 **Jeje Macchiato**

 **Minnie-max**

 **Mutiara1307**

 **winterTsubaki**

List ini bisa berubah tergantung dengan author yang sudah berpartisipasi dengan mengirimkan fanfiksinya ke kami. Dilihat dari listnya...masih sedikit kan author yang ikut ;_;

Bagi author fanfiksi ChangKyu yang lagi senggang dan punya fanfiksi yang belum di publikasikan bisa ngebantu kita dengan mengirimkan satu fanfiksinya untuk diikutkan kedalam project. Semakin banyak yang ikut bakal semakin baik :)

Now that we gave you the list, it won't be that hard to guess who's the brain behind every fanfiction right? Let's play!

* * *

p.s: Kami sudah membaca beberapa tanggapan untuk salah satu fanfiksi yang menjadi entry dalam project ini, We're sorry that we need to delete some unfavorable reviews but as a reader we need to appreciate the time, idea and effort from all the authors' who had been so kind to join us in this project. That's why from today onward we will not tolerate any malicious comment directed to the authors, kalau ada keluhan kalian bisa langsung bilang ke kami sebagai penyelenggara project. Regarding to the entry, we've talked to the author for that story and we've reach a conclusion bahwasanya fanfiksi tersebut masih akan berlanjut, mungkin akan di post disini atau di post sendiri oleh author yang bersangkutan. To **Aiko** , kami tidak tahu apa kamu membaca ini atau tidak but we're sorry that we were accidentally deleted your review, it is due to our incompetence as moderators and we have nothing else to say except sorry. To **EmilyHeroKim** , Sebenernya ga salah kalau kamu review ingin menebak siapa authornya tapi mungkin karena terlalu excited kamu jadi ga sadar sudah membuat perbandingan antara author yang fanfiksinya kami post dan author favorite kamu. Ga masalah kalau kamu punya author favorit, _we all have_ , tapi author juga manusia dear…dan pada dasarnya ga ada manusia yang senang dibanding-bandingkan. _We don't know how the said author will react_ setelah dibandingkan seperti itu, _some will strive to be better_ tapi ga jarang juga ada yang akan _give up_ jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan preverentif dengan menghapus review kamu. We're sorry dan kami harap kamu bisa mengerti :)

I wish all the misunderstanding will be cleared by this.

Enough with my blabbing

See you on the next entry!


End file.
